En algún momento
by FunWithoutLimits
Summary: En algún momento conocí a una persona especial. Me negué a que fuera una... Chica igual que yo. Me negué a que fuera alguien como lo era ella. Me negué a que fuera Nico-chan. Pero también, me negué a olvidarla.


**EN ALGÚN MOMENTO**

* * *

En algún momento conocí a una persona especial.

En ese momento me negué a aceptar que fuera alguien especial para mi. Me negué a que fuera una... Chica igual que yo.

Me negué a que fuera alguien como lo era ella. Me negué a que fuera Nico-chan.

Y sin importar cuanto la molestara sentía que su atención nunca iba hacia mí. Me sentía vacía sin ella a la vista, sí, a la vista. Porque nunca la sentí a mi lado.

Sin darme cuenta siempre la estaba mirando, la observaba detenidamente, porque no es lo mismo mirar que observar. No debí observar, tal vez no me hubiera enamorado. Porque cuando observas a alguien te das cuenta de cada pequeña acción que haga, de cada cambio por mínimo que sea, de sus emociones, de todo.

Mi amor por ella crecía tan rápido, si así hubiera crecido Nico-chan, ella sería toda una gigante.

Cualquier roce con ella provocaba un caos en mi interior. Cualquier palabra suya amable dirigida a mi me provocaba un revoloteo en mi estómago.

Cualquier mirada o sonrisa que me daba agitaba mi corazón.

Así era Nico-chan. Así era yo con ella.

Y en el día de su graduación sucedió algo que jamás, jamás había esperado.

Aquel día:

—Maki-chan—

Nico-chan tocó mi hombro. E inmediata e involuntariamente me sonrojé.

—¿Qué quieres? Nico-chan—

—Deberías de tratarme más amablemente, después de todo es nuestro último día juntas—

—¿Último?— pregunté con miedo.

—Aah, aquí, me refiero a último día juntas en la preparatoria...ya sabes—

Sonreí

—Claro, Nico-chan no podría vivir sin mi— dije en tono altanero.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Me asuste un poco. Ella siempre me contestaba con otra burla.

—Es cierto.— dijo mirando al suelo

—¿Eh?—

—Yo, Yazawa Nico. No podría vivir sin ti.— me sonrojé y mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, mis manos sudaban y por un momento pensé que el tiempo se detuvo. —Yo... Estoy enamorada de ti, Nishikino Maki.—

Vi como extendía su mano hacia mi. Me quería dar algo.

Temblorosa, alcé mi mano para agarrar lo que sea que me quisiera dar.

—No tienes que corresponderme...pero te agradecería si aceptas esto.—

Me lo entregó, era un botón de su suéter. Ese con el casi siempre andaba. Y me encantó que fuera este botón y no el de alguna playera. Su sueter era característico de ella.

La miré y noté que estaba esperando algo... Tal vez mínimo un rechazo.

—Nico-chan... —

Me incliné y... La abracé.

—También me gusta Nico-chan—

Escuché como reprimió su dolor en su garganta. Sentí su cuerpo frío calentarse con mi abrazo y fue cuando comprendí, que era yo quien nunca estuvo a su lado. Porque ella siempre lo estuvo para mi. Muy a su manera pero siempre junto a mi.

—Lástima que ya no estaremos juntas— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas? Podremos vernos siempre al final de la escuela—

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que lo mejor para ti sería que empezaramos algo hasta que termines la preparatoria.—

Sentí dolor en mi pecho, me estaba lastimando mientras decía que era lo mejor para mi.

—¿Por qué te confiesas... Por qué me ilusionas si no vas a aceptarme?— dije con dolor mezclado con rabia.

—Sé que te lastimaré si empezamos una relación ahora... No quiero eso— dijo con una lágrima recorriendo su rostro.

—¡Déjame decidir eso a mi!— grite con frustración. Ambas estabamos llorando.

—Lo siento... Lo siento...— dijo entre sollozos —Tardé demasiado en confesar esto.— se empezó a limpiar lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

—Ambas lo hicimos—

—Nicocchi—

Nozomi apareció de la nada, aunque tal vez todo el rato estuvo escuchando.

—Es hora de irnos... Las demás nos esperan para la fiesta— Me sonrió —Disculpanos Maki-chan, tomare prestada a Nico-chan un día— me guiñó un ojo, y yo no supe si sentir celos o no.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Maki-chan. Cuídate— me abrazó y se fue. —Te quiero, ojos rasgados!— gritó justo antes de salir por la entrada principal.

...

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que era el último abrazo... Te hubiera sostenido por más tiempo.

.

.

—¡Maki-chan!—

—No tienes que gritar Rin—

—La escuela te ha vuelto aún más amargada... No, Makichin?—

—Cállate Nozomi—

Nos reunimos de nuevo... En realidad lo hacemos cada vez que podemos, eso es casi dos veces al mes.

Yo estudio para ser doctora, Rin maestra de educación física, Nozomi tiene un título en psicología. Hanayo sigue siendo cantante junto con Honoka. Eli se fue a Rusia y por lo que sabemos es instructora de baile. Umi enseña artes marciales y baile tradicional en su dojo. Kotori se fue a Italia con una beca en diseño. Y Nico-chan... Ella igual está en Italia, estudió gastronomía, le ofrecieron una beca que pagaba todo, no lo dudó ni un momento y aceptó.

Por lo que Kotori ha dicho, ellas no se ven. Pero igual, podrían tener un acuerdo de no decir nada sobre sus vidas allá.

—¿Se han enterado de algo nuevo... Algo con Nico-chan?—

Perdimos comunicación con Nico-chan. Hace 5 años que no la veo. Al principio estaba enojada con Nozomi, ella me quito valiosos minutos extras con Nico-chan, luego entendí que ni ella sabía sobre la decisión de la enana.

—Kayochin... Creo que es mejor hablar de otro tema—

En ese momento sentí la mirada de todas sobre mí.

—¿Quieren que les cantemos Hanayo-chan y yo!?— gritó emocionada Honoka

—Creo que tengo suficiente oyendolas en la tele a cada rato.— me quejaba. Eran muy populares y eso me alegraba, pero me molestaba el no poder oír nada diferente porque ellas acaparan todos los canales de música.

Ambas soltaron una risa cansada.

—Por cierto! ¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos el próximo sábado?—

Ahí va Nozomi y sus planes raros.

—El próximo sábado... ¿Qué no... ?—

Honoka no terminó de hablar porque Rin le dió un codazo.

—Me parece bien! ¿En dónde y a qué hora?— dijo Umi.

—¿A las 12 está bien?— Nozomi preguntó.

—¿Tan temprano?— pregunté, siempre nos reunimos después de la de la tarde... Hoy nos reunimos a las 5:30

Me dedicó una sonrisa

—Vas a querer haber estado desde las 6 de la mañana.—

No entendí muy bien su comentario, por ello lo ignoré.

—Está bien para mi, ya que es sábado.— dijo Hanayo.

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo. Y antes de irnos cada quien por su lado Nozomi me habló.

—Ven muy linda el sábado—

No entiendo a esta chica.

.

El sábado me levanté a las 10:30.. Me arreglé rapido y no vi el caso de verme "linda". Así que me fui lo más simple posible. Un pantalón, una playera y tenis.

Llegué 20 minutos antes. Y para mi sorpresa Honoka igual.

—Hola!— dijo sonriendo

—Hola, Honoka.— correspondí su sonrisa, es contagiosa. aunque prefiero la de Nico-chan. ¿Seguirá siendo la misma?

—Vamos a caminar, Maki-chan—

—¿Qué?— me tomó de la mano y empezó a correr. Las personas nos veían y nos reconocían, sí, a mi también. Esto le hubiera encantado a Nico-chan.

Basta Maki, deja de pensar en ella.

Pero es que este día, por más que lo intento no puedo sacarla de mi mente.

Llegamos a una tienda de idols. Sorprendentemente aún tenían cosas de M's...Y había de Nico-chan.

Tomé un pin de ella haciendo su típica pose "Nico Nico Nii". Sonreí al verla, Dios, era tan ella.

—Me pregunto cómo es Nico-chan ahora—

Oí a Honoka decir aquello y solté el pin de inmediato. Ella lo agarró. Yo la miré alzando una ceja.

—Era muy linda—dijo sonriendole al pin. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a sentir algo dentro de mi.

¿Qué es éste sentimiento? ¿Es acaso... Celos?

—Ma-Maki-chan... Tranquila—

—Eh?—

—Me matas con la mirada— dijo Honoka mientras soltaba lentamente el pin.

—Disculpa... —

Salimos del local, compramos cosas y entre todas, sí, compre ese pin.

Mientras caminabamos de regreso al punto de encuentro nos encontramos a..

—Rinchan! Más despacio! No puedo seguir corriendo así—

—Pero kayochin!—

Sí, Rin y Hanayo. Se detuvieron en cuanto nos vieron.

De la nada Rin sonrió en grande en mi dirección.

—¡Maki-chan! Nyaaa— se abalanzó sobre mi y tomó mi mano

—¿Qué se supone que haces!?—

—Honoka-chan... Cuida a Hanayo—

Hizo un saludo militar que Honoka correspondió imitandola con una sonrisa.

Y antes de empezar a correr, los murmuros se hicieron presentes

—Hey, qué no son las de M's?— —Oye, mira! Es Kousaka-san!— —¡Oh por Dios, es Koizumi-san!— —Ella es Nishikino!— —Hoshizora-san sí que se volvió hermosa!—

Empezamos a correr dejando atrás a Hanayo y a Honoka, di una última mirada y las vi posando con algún fan.

Sonreí.

—Viiivaaaaa!— grito Rin con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿pero qué.. ?—

Dimos vuelta en una esquina y chocamos con Nozomi.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Otra vez corriendo?— dijo mientras se sobaba su brazo derecho.

—Lo siento nyaa—se disculpó Rin con dolor reflejado en su rostro, también se sobaba su brazo... Ella el izquierdo.

—¿no sé supone que todas deberíamos estar en..?—

—Ya, ya Makicchin.. Ayudenme a encontrar a Umi-chan—

Esto está dejando de tener sentido cada vez más... Espera, ¿en algún momento lo tuvo?

Cada una me tomó de una mano. Empezaron a correr de nuevo de la nada.

—¿¡No podemos ir caminando!?—

En respuesta a mi pregunta ellas sólo rieron.

Llegamos hasta un cruce peatonal. Y justo del otro lado...

Eli estaba con Umi ahí hablando. Esperando la luz verde para cruzar.

Eli volvió! Eli volvió!

—¡Ah! ¡Elicchi me está engañando!— gritó a rodo pulmón en cuanto la luz se puso verde y dió unos pasos.

—Eeeeh— gritó Eli.

Corrieron ambas y se dieron un abrazo de esos que ves en las películas románticas. La gente no dejaba de vernos.

Yo en serio... Fingiré que no las conozco. Ya luego tendré tiempo para saludar a Eli

Empecé a caminar, las rebase. ¡Bien! Ya casi lo logro.

—¿Maki?— Umi me llama.

—Eh... Hola, Umi—

En el fondo escuchaba a Nozomi molestando a Eli de que la estaba engañando y la risa de Rin.

Debo admitir, Eli es muy linda.

Después de nuestros saludos y bienvenidas, caminamos de nuevo hacia dónde estaba Eli y Umi antes de "cruzar" la calle. El nuevo destino es un parque.

Llegamos a una esquina y pude ver el parque, pero en la esquina paralela a la nuestra... Honoka y Hanayo se asomaron y

—¡Corre Umi, corre!— gritó Nozomi

—¿Qué?— preguntó extrañada Umi, de la nada Honoka empezó a correr en dirección al parque y Hanayo detrás de ella.

—¿Quieres ser la segunda persona reflejada en esos ojos?— le preguntó Nozomi.

Y aunque yo no entiendo del todo lo que dijeron. Umi salió disparada, de verdad, nunca la había visto correr tan rápido.

Honoka igual corrió más rápido... Pero ni se comparó con Umi..

—Igual tú deberías de correr, Maki— dijo Eli.

—Ya corrí lo suficiente por hoy—

Sorpresivamente no insistió ninguna de las tres. A los pocos minutos llegamos hasta donde están Umi, Honoka y Hanayo. Y una cuarta persona.

—Chicas! Kotori volvió!— gritó Honoka.

Sí, Kotori había vuelto.

En lo que todas iban a saludarla y de igual manera a Eli, yo me quedé atrás, un poco alejada. ¿Las dos volvieron hoy? ¿Cómo es que Nozomi y Umi tienen tanta suerte? Y... ¿Nico-chan..? ¿Tengo el derecho a sentir esperanzas de que hoy la vuelva a ver?.

En algún momento mi vista se quedó fija sobre una grieta en el piso. Como las de mi corazón, tal vez.

Nico-chan se fue, y se llevó consigo misma mi corazón. Sólo espero que lo cuide. Porque si no es ella quién lo cuida, no sirve de nada.

El bullicio que ocasionaban las chicas dejó de oírse, y cuando alcé mi vista todas me miraban. Kotori se abrió pasó entre todas. Me sonrió.

—Hola, Maki-chan—

Aah~ su rostro ahora es más maduro, pero sigue con esa esencia de Kotori.

—Bienvenida, Kotori— dije y le sonreí.

Se abalanzó sobre mi y me dió un abrazo. —Kyaa, sigues siendo tan linda!— correspondi el abrazo aunque sus palabras causaron un sonrojo en mí

—Oye, Kotori— Umi se quejaba.

El rato pasó entre bromas y anécdotas de todas, actualizando información. Conforme pasó la tarde fuimos a distintos lugares y ahora, yo sola, caminando hacia mi casa me siento inconforme. Nadie dió una noticia sobre Nico-chan.

Mañana será mi cumpleaños... Y tampoco lo mencionaron.

Para empezar... ¿Por qué me gusta Nico-chan? ¿Por qué no logro olvidarla? Tal vez ella ya hizo su vida y yo... Sigo aquí, enamorada de una persona que no veo por años.

Me enamoré de Nico-chan en la preparatoria, ni siquiera tengo un día claro, sólo sé que me enamoré. Empecé a quererla, pensar en ella y a soñarla. Seguramente llevaba así desde que la conocí, pero no me di cuenta hasta tiempo después.

Me acuesto en mi cama con la imagen mental de Nico-chan. Debería olvidarla, debo superarla. Así que antes de quedarme dormida, pienso en comida.

.

El ruido del timbre me despierta, veo el reloj y son las 12 de la tarde. Sí, duermo hasta tarde cada vez que puedo.

—Ya voy!— grito sin siquiera saber quién es. Supongo que son mis padres. Vivo sola en un departamento algo grande para estar cerca de la Universidad. Me arreglo super rápido y cepillo mis dientes y cabello.

—¡Sorpresa!— gritan las chicas en cuanto abro la puerta. Vaya, de verdad que me han sorprendido, entran con un pastel, regalos y globos con helio.

—Chicas...— digo con una sonrisa, cada una me va abrazando y felicitando.

Pasamos de estar en la entrada a estar en el living, después dijeron querer ver mi cuarto y aquí estamos. Sentadas en la cama, otras en el suelo hablando y bromeando y Nozomi salió al baño, bueno, era de esperarse, ya pasaron 5 horas aquí.

De repente Honoka se levanta, y Umi igual.

—Kotori, ¿No dijiste que tenías una reunión familiar hoy?—pregunta Umi y kotori asintió sonriendo y se levantó.

—Hanayo-chan, tenemos practica a las 7. Y estamos a dos horas de allá— hanayo se levantó y Rin también.

—¿Todas ya se van?— pregunté algo triste

Eli se levantó.

—Lo siento, Maki. Pero no he desempacado del todo mis cosas— se acercó y me abrazó.

—Elicchi creo que ya se hizo tarde— se nos quedó viendo —¿Otra vez me estás engañando?— Eli y yo nos separamos de golpe.

—¡Claro que no!— gritamos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ah! Que gran coordinación, Maki-chan... Cuídala por mi, he perdido— dijo Nozomi fingiendo llorar.

La habitación volvió a ser risas y gritos de todas.

.

Ya iban saliendo de la casa cuando Nozomi se voltea hacia mí y de su bolso saca una cajita rosa con un listón rojo.

—Ten... Esto es para tí. Si a mi me pareció lindo, a ti te debe de encantar.— camino de nuevo —Más te vale cuidarlo, y a ella igual.— cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Inmediatamente lo abrí, venía una notita y era un collar con un dije, la forma es de unas notas musicales. Es precioso. La nota dice: "Feliz cumpleaños, ojos rasgados"

—¿Ojos rasgados?— pregunté a la nada e inmediatamente abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Mi pulso se aceleró por primera vez en años. Sin pensarlo un momento, abrí la puerta

—¡Nozomi!— grité mientras la abría.

Y allí, en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo. Por fin. He vuelto a ver esa sonrisa tan brillante.

—Feliz cumpleaños 21, Maki—

.

.

* * *

 _ **SPIN OFF**_

—¿Cómo que ojos rasgados!? Te lo dije desde aquel día! Soy Nishikino Maki!—

—deha miz cashetez— la solté, aunque siendo honesta quiero tocarla más tiempo.

Después de toda una bienvenida y felicitación logramos calmarnos y sentarnos a abrir los regalos.

—Aún no puedo creer que Nozomi me diera un regalo acomodado de esa forma—

—Pero Maki-chan. Tú cara reflejó decepción cuando viste que no era eso— dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Me sonrojé

—¿¡Quién quisiera un consolador!?—

Su risa inundo la casa. Es el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado. Por supuesto que nunca se lo diré.

—Yo sólo utilizaría eso con... — capté su atención de inmediato —Contigo— me acerqué y la besé.

Su rostro rojo de vergüenza y su lengua jugueteando con la mía. Mi mano tanteando aquí y allá.

¿Qué más les puedo decir?

Nico-chan me dio tres regalos ese día.

El collar, su regreso y... Algo más secreto.

Ah, y...

Su risa es el segundo sonido más hermoso, ¿el primero? Lo descubrí esa noche.

Pero eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

 **.**

 **...Bueno... *Corre***

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado... o que les pareciera interesante... o bueno... que hayan llegado hasta aquí xD**

 **Yo... Hasta ahora tengo compu, así que actualizaré más seguido (espero)**

 **Por su atención y preferencia, FunWithoutLimits les agradece.**

 **Nos vemos! (^.^)/**


End file.
